


Winnie's Guilt, aka The Day Winifred KILLED A MAN

by JadeTheThief



Category: Dice Funk Podcast D&D Campaign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeTheThief/pseuds/JadeTheThief
Summary: What secret guilt keeps Winifred from leaving Illium? Is it... MURDER??(The world may never know... I couldn't think what to write and just posted this story fragment to the forum.)





	Winnie's Guilt, aka The Day Winifred KILLED A MAN

Winifred the flumph sealed the cap on the last jar of strawberry preserves, setting it on the shelf beside the others. Beaming with pride, he looked over his work: 300 freshly bottled jams and jellies, ready for the big sales weekend. Smiling, he cleaned up his workspace, swept the floor, and shut the lights off.

The next day came, and Winnie returned to his shop to find the door ajar. Inspecting it with his wiggling eyestalks, he found the wood splintered around the lock, as if the door had been forcefully yanked open. Nervously, he eased his way inside, glancing around for signs of the intruder.

The first thing that caught his eye was the mess: shelves tipped over, jars strewn across the floor, at least half of them broken. Red, blue, and purple jelly lay in puddles, flowing between shattered glass, dribbling off the edges of shelves. Panic welled up inside the floating flumph, but he steeled himself, drifted to the cash register desk, and picked up a flashlight. 

A quick search revealed the culprit: an old, bearded man, laying passed-out in the corner and smelling strongly of whiskey. Passing a tentacle over his head, Winnie could smell the satisfied thoughts coming off of him, emanating in pleased waves. He... he ate the preserves. He ate them, and didn't pay for them. And now the rest were broken and there wouldn't be any more to sell!

Winnie's eyestalks flailed, twisting like angry snakes. “Why... you... NINNYHAMMER!” He slapped the man repeatedly with his tentacles, thrashing like a dozen soggy noodles as they battered his head. The man groaned groggily, raising an arm to try to protect himself from the assault. “How could you!?” Winnie exclaimed.

The man coughed harshly, red splotches splattering on the floor. Winnie slowed, noticing his face changing color. The shade of his skin grew pale and bluish,


End file.
